The Snake of Asgard
by Chelsea27
Summary: Skyrienne Dven was only a Asgardian servant in the palace, with a dream to become a warrior. But when the queen asks her to befriend her son, Loki, who has been locked in the dungeons and refuses to speak, Skyrienne is promised that her dreams will become her destiny. As she works to make her dreams reality, Sky finds herself torn between 2 lives. One of loyalty and one of love.
1. Chapter 1: The Offer

My steps echoed through the long halls of the palace. I ran when no one was near but broke into a speed walk when a guard would pass. The queen had called for me while I was in the servant's quarters down deep within the palace. My work here was simple and I tried my best to stay out of everyone's way. I had hoped they didn't even know I existed, but when the queen called for me I could only assume the worst.

I paused outside of the queen's quarter, taking a deep breath and knocked.

"Who's there?" asked a voice

"Skyrhinne Dven" I called out. A fellow servant names Bjoli opened the door and I entered.

"You called for me, my queen" I bowed.

"Ah yes Skyrhinne, please" She gestured for me to come to her side at the balcony at the end of the room. It over looked the entire golden city, a sea of stars so close you would think you could reach up and grab them.

"How have you been my dear, well I hope?"

"Yes your majesty, very well"

"I bet your wondering why I called for you." She said with a smile

"Yes, was anything not to your liking, did I do something wrong?"

"No, no my dear, you've been a perfect and loyal servant. I give you my thanks for that. But what I have called you here for is, well, a favor." She looked at me and continued, "You tested very high in all of your tests. Intelligence off the scale, gifted enough to be a warrior, and compassionate enough to look after the young. Makes me wonder why you took a job in the palace" True, It was not my first choice to work in the palace. I wanted to be a warrior in the army. Defend my land, make a name for myself, journey to the different realms. But such a job wouldn't pay right away. I needed money, so I took a temporary job that turned out to be not so temporary. I smiled at her and looked out over the city, "I enjoy my job here" Which I really did, I made friends and dined in the palace. She laughed and looked at me, "I see a longing in your eyes Skyrinne. A longing for another world".

"I can give you such things" She turned her body towards me, and waved off the other servants.

"What I am going to ask you for is something I can't ask of any other of your sort"

I turned to her as well, waiting for any terrifying proposition that she could give.

"Loki. He's been in the dungeons for many Asgaurd revolutions. I visit him when I can." She looked up at me sorrowfully "He's still my son. All the death and destruction…Skyrinne I've sent his friends, to talk with him but he refuses to speak to them. I fear this detainment does him more harm than good."

I had seen Loki plenty of times, from the silence of a servant, or from the shadows in a quiet hall. For as long as I had been a servant to the royal family, I never would have guessed he would try to destroy a whole world. Though intelligent and he kept to himself.

"What do you ask of me?" I feared her response.

"If anyone could get him to open up, to talk, it would be you"

I looked to the ground ready to deny but then she said, "And when you're not with my son, you will be training."

"Training to be what?"

"A warrior, my dear"

 **Authors note: Hi guys I hoped you liked the first chapter of my new series. I know this chapter was really short but I needed to lay down some ground work. Also this takes place before Thor the Dark world, but soon it will lead into that in some ways. Thanks for reading and ill see you next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Shimmering Sheild

I could not believe I said yes. I walked to the servants' quarters and collected my things. The golden locket I wore was cold around my neck. My dark brown hair was bound up as I left the castle as a servant for the last time. I went through the streets silently and could hear the warriors who just came back from fighting having a feast in one of the pubs. Volstagg one of the most popular warriors laughed loudly and pounded his mug on the table. I smiled at the thought of one day being like one of them. My home was on the outer regions of the city, nice and quiet. From there out on the balcony of my home, you could see all he parties and all the lights from the inner city. When I finally arrived home I didn't even bother to change into my night clothes, I instantly jumped into bed and fell asleep in a wink of an eye.

The next day, I didn't know how to dress. My servants' clothes were no longer needed, but how would you dress to meet a homicidal maniac? So I put on normal Asgardian attire, a blue dress that flowed down to my ankles and a gold metal corset at my waist. I went to the mirror to examine myself and my hands went instantly to the locket at my chest. I gave it a kiss and whispered "Soon" to it, as I had done many times, but it never seemed possible until now. The bells chimed 8 and that was my time to go. I exited my home and went into the brightly lit world around me. I made my regular way through the streets, and entered the castle as I did every day. But instead of going to the servants' quarters to find my rounds for the day, I went to the queens' sitting room and knocked twice and the door flew open.

"Skyhrinne I'm so glad you're here" said the queen.

"Why haven't you and servants today?" I asked scolding myself for sounding like a little servant.

"I relieved them for a moment so that you and I may go for a walk down to the dungeons" She said it so pleasantly, as if the dungeons didn't hold murders and rapists. She started down the hall and ran to keep up next to her.

"So what exactly should I be doing? With him?" I asked.

She sighed "My son he" she paused "He doesn't speak, and when he does it's like his spitting out venom. I wish for him to be the bright pleasant boy that he was. Mischievous yes, but he was so happy as a child" She smiled at herself. I didn't know I felt it until it hit me, there was a high wall of energy around the dungeons, but even though the queen had lessened it so that we may pass, I still felt its restraint as I passed through. His cell was the first one. The first thing I saw was the shield and how it glowed golden and shimmered. Then I saw him. His back was to us and he wore his normal green clothes except they were plainer. _Poor little prince_ I thought instantly and then scolded myself once again. I was to be helping him not be mean and examine him. His black hair was smoothed down as it always was. A bed in the corner and a bookshelf next to it. Even a small table with a chess board on top of it. Good to know that he isn't truly treated like a prisoner.

"Mother" He started to turn, "I told you I don't wish to speak to Thor or father or anyone else- " His eyes stopped on me. His mother ignored him completely and stepped into his cell, the shield letting her and I pass through.

"Who is this?" He asked his mother, his eyes avoiding mine now.

"This is Skyhrinne Dven, she is your caretaker"

"I don't need a sitter. Let alone a servant for one" He said with a slight laugh. _So he's noticed me around the castle_.

"She is no servant. Not anymore." She looked at me with a smile.

He snorted and looked at me, "What has she promised you? Gold? Riches? A castle of your own? So typical of my family to buy me a friend"

"No, I have no want for any of those things." It was true, I had no desire for being wealthy, not anymore.

"Then what?" He asked lifting his hard set chin.

"That will come in time" I said defiantly. He will not learn my secrets, not until he paid respect to me. The queen gave me an approving look. Then she took my arm and led me out of the cell and onto the steps. Loki's eyes never coming off of me.

"I have no doubt you'll be quite good at this" She said with a smile, "So you will be with him until your training at 4 bells. The shields are coded to let you in and out as you please so don't worry about being stuck." She smiled and gave my arm a squeeze. She looked at me with a look that said it all. _Thank you._ And with that she left. I sighed and turned. He was facing the other shield looking out. _This is it_. I took a step, and then another. Then I was through the shield and completely in his lair.

 **Authors note: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated this story**. **But here it is. I have another chapter to upload after this. I really hope your enjoying this story. Leave comments because seeing that you guys are happy or are just leaving comments on my work, makes me happy and makes me want to write more. See you next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: Of Truths and Lies

I strolled past his book shelf. Compacted so tightly with books.

I cleared my throat, "Quite the collection you have. _Rein and Blood, The Assassin_ , _The lords Ale._ Have you read them all?" I asked peering at the book that was lying in the corner, half singed. _Asgards own Snake._ I sighed and picked up the book.

"Who gave you this?" I asked slightly mad. I had read the book, it had just been published, all about how Loki grew up in a cage because he was such a monster they couldn't let him out and how he ate children, and he was the reason if anyone ever went missing. Of course it was all a lie.

Finally Loki looked at me and his eyes went to the book. He flinched and looked away.

"A guard threw it in here last month. I read every single word"

"Who threw it? Tell me so that I may inform the queen immediately- "

"Who's to say I didn't do all those things? He said ferociously, turning to me and taking a step forward.

"How do you know I'm not some monster who eats children, and murdered my 'sister'?" Another lie in the book said that there was a Princess of Asgard, who was murdered by Loki when she was just born.

With the flick of my wrist the book in my hands was incinerated and vanished into nothing.

"Do you see me as a fool?" I laughed and took a step forward. "I've been in the castle for ever since I was old enough to work. I know more about you and this castle than you could possibly imagine." I took another step towards him. "I'd know if you were eating babies, because I would have been the one to clean up the bones."

"Do you think me a monster?" He asked taking another step. This time we were close enough that if I reached out, my hand would hit his chest.

I knew what he had done to earth, I know what he had tried to do. But I believed in second chances. Without them where would I be?

"I don't know yet"

He laughed and took a step and looked down on me.

"Then you're as foolish as you look"

 **Authors note: Hey guys I know this one is short, but that line felt like a good one to end on. Hope you guys enjoy this story. Leave comments. I love all of you. Happy reading**


	4. Chapter 4: A few Blows Exchanged

Soon enough the clock chimed 4 bells, and it was time for me to leave. I said my goodbyes to Loki and he waved me off. I took off to the training rooms with excited steps. The training rooms were at the lowest level of the castle and had a whole area outside to train as well. I made my way down the steps and found myself face to face with Thor Odinson.

"My Dear Prince I apologize" I said bowing to one knee. He began to chuckle and said, "No please do not bow. I was the one at fault. I shouldn't stand at the bottom of stairs" He gave out his hand to help me up. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I took his hand.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry, may I ask?"

"I'm sorry, I was running to the training rooms. It's my first day" I said pulling a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Ah so we will be fighting side by side one day? I can't wait" He said with a grin. Again heat rose to my cheeks. "Yes hopefully"

"Well I shall not keep you," He paused and moved aside. I realized I was supposed to say my name.

"Oh it's Skyhrinne Dven". He nodded, "I hope we meet again soon Skyhrinne Dven"

I smiled and took off to the Training rooms.

My encounter with Thor, had made me late but it wasn't knotweed. I arrived in the training rooms that one half of the room was indoor and the other outdoor and went straight to the captain. He gave me one look and then went back to watching two warriors sparing.

"We don't need anything cleaned up right now, but I'll let you know when one of them starts pouring blood" He said this half towards me and then to those sparring.

Defensively I said, "I'm Skyrhinne Dven, I've been appointed by Queen Frigga to start warrior training today" Instantly his eyes shot to me, with an apologetic look. Knowing the Queen may be in my favor from now on.

"Oh yes, Skyrhinne Dven." He looked to the back of the training room towards a door in the back. Go in there and put on your training cloths. Come back out here when you're dressed and then we'll see how you do in the ring." I tried my best to hide my excitement as I walked to the back room and put on the training cloths. The clothes were less than I expected. The shirt didn't have sleeves or a top half. The black cloth covered my chest to just above my navel. The pants were synched at the top and cuffed at my ankles. There were no shoes provided for me. I walked out, awkwardly fiddling with my 'shirt' if you would even call it that. The captain looked at me and then to the ring where one of the fighters had collapsed. The captain clapped and announced the winner. The wounded one was picked up and carried off to the side where a medic saw to his wounds. I gulped hard. I had experience in fighting but so little. We were all taught in school the basic fighting moves, but I had pushed a little harder on the teacher to give me more to learn, but I feared that, that may not be enough today. The captain came back to me and explained the rules in the ring. The standard beat each other until one goes down, talk.

"So you will be going up against, Tahnel. He pointed to a man with dirty blonde hair and a bare tan chest. He wore the same pants as I did. A sudden sickness fell over me as I saw his muscular build. I bound my hair up high and entered the ring. To my dread, more people had come over to watch. Tahnel came to the opposite side of the ring.

"Today we watch Tahnel Vansuli and Skyrhinne Dven fight to earn leathers" Leathers? Today? If one of us win we will be given our fighting leathers symbolizing moving up in status. The sickness within me grew stronger but I pushed it aside as I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck.

"Now shake hands" I took his hand, but there was no squeeze of anger, his hand was soft and gentle.

The captain backed up. "Fight!" Instantly his fist flew through the air towards me before I knew what was happening. But instinctively I moved away. _Straight to fighting I see_. He lunged at me again but I dodged and sent my knee up into his jaw and he stumbled forward. I heard 'Whoops' and cheers from the crowd around me. But then he was up and his fist connected with my cheek. _That is going to bruise, and it will be ugly._ I thought to myself as I regained my balance and attempted to straighten myself, but suddenly I felt another fist on me this one in the stomach. I let out an 'oomph' as I doubled over. Then his leg swept out and took my left foot out from under me. I fell to the ground hard. I thought it was all over then. That I had made a fool out of myself on my first day. Tahnel put his barefoot on me in triumph. Dumb move. Instantly I took his foot and pushed it, making him fly backwards as I just did moments ago. I was on top of him pinning his muscled arms below my legs. I released blow after blow on his face. I got a few cracks, before his strong legs kicked me off and we were both back up in opposite corners. He lunged furiously, giving me open space to land a blow to his stomach. My fist met its mark as I heard him blow air out of his lungs, and growl angrily. I smiled at the sound. He lunged again and I moved cockily behind him but then he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me back. It took everything in me to not scream, but I did allow a deep growl escape my mouth. He wrapped my long hair around his fist several times drawing me closer. He got behind me and put his arm around my neck choking me. _This man is going to kill me. I am going to die right here right now_. Black started to cloud my vision and then I swallowed up into oblivion.

I awoke in the infirmary, with a girl sitting beside me.  
"Ah good your awake" She said standing, by the sound of her armor clinking I know she was a warrior.

"I'm Sif" My eyes flew open at the name. The goddess of war was standing beside me. I must be dead. But the heat rising to my cheeks felt too real to be fake. _Great I got my ass kicked in front of Lady Sif. This day gets better and better._

"I'm- "

"I know who you are. You put up a good fight out there. But I'm afraid your cheek and eye bill be bruised for a few days." I figured as much. I sat up with a wince. The kick id taken by him hurt more now than it had back when I got it.

"How bad was the laughter?" I asked wincing up at her.

"There is no laughter in the ring. Except when a trainee pissed himself silly when he was put up against Hogun" Hogun was one of the closest friends to Thor and he had been on countless missions with him.

"In the ring there is only win and lose, just like how there is life in death on the battle field, there is no laughter in either" She said sitting on my bed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why have you come to me?" I asked, the question was bothering me from the start.

"I was watching you out there. You had far more experience than anyone expected. I wanted to seek you out and tell you that, you did well in the ring. How is it you already know how to fight?"

I laughed and said, "I pestered my teacher until he taught me more. I would stay hours after school training with him".

Sif leaned back and laughed. Still laughing she said, "Oh yes I forgot" She turned behind her and picked something up.

"I also came to give you this" She held up a long clump of my hair. I gasped as my hand shot up to my head. I let out a small whimper.

Sif and I both roared with laughter.

She got up to leave, but then turned to me. "Don't be hard on yourself about losing. Captain does it to every newcomer. He uses it as a reason for the older trainees to earn their leathers" and with that she left.

 **Authors note: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter cause ive had a lot of fun writing it! Tell me what you guys think so far! Also id love to hear what you guys think is in Skyhrinnes locket and why she wants to get to earth. So leave comments. Love you guys. Happy reading**


	5. Chapter 5: A Drunken mess

After Sif had left I gathered myself and cloths and headed out of the castle. I walked with the slightest limp, and my butt was sore from falling on it. The clock chimed 9 bells. I hadn't realized that I had been out for so long. Even though my body ached of pain all over, I walked the streets of Asgard feeling like a new person. No longer a little servant, but a warrior on its way. I walked the streets with my head a little higher. When I arrived home I stripped off my cloths and doused myself in a hot bath. I put on a dark green night gown and went out onto my terrace that looked over the whole city. Instantly I looked to the Rainbow Bridge and Heimdalls observatory. So many times I had gone there a servant and asked him to take me to earth, but one day, and that day would be soon, I would go to him a warrior and _demand_ to be taken to earth.

And he will not refuse.

I gripped the locket around my neck and kissed it and said the word again.

 _Soon_.

I went down to the dungeons wearing pants instead of a dress. It was a small change but it meant everything to be wearing pants, which was un lady like. Loki watched me come up from the side but looked away as I entered. I entered with a hello but got no response. _So it's going to be one of these days…again._ But I was prepared with a plan today. I went up to the chess table and took a seat.

"Play me" I said laying in my chair. If the cunning God of Mischief was so smart then let's see him play me in chess. He didn't move nor did he speak. So I sat waiting. Asking him questions that I knew he wouldn't answer. When the clock chimed 4 bells I got up, and said goodbye. He said nothing but stared out into the hall. As I went through the shield I could feel his gaze on me and it didn't falter until I was no longer visible around the corner. I went to training where I was taught as my first thing to dodge and block. It was long hours of the captain landing punches to my face and gut. At the end of the day I felt like a piece of meat that had been beaten and was ready to be spiced and cooked. The thought made my mouth water. So instead of going straight home I decided to stop at a tavern right outside the castle. It was a big tavern with long tables and a roaring hearth at the end and a gang of entertainers playing instruments in the middle. I Went up and ordered my food. And seated myself at the end of a table. It was late and people were already getting drunk. I could tell by the way a man at the middle of the table spilt his drink and slurred his speech. He leaned wobbly over his friends and laughed with them. They were drunk as well. I ate my food in the noise of the tavern, and when I finished I got up and turned right into a man. Instantly I started to apologize.

"We must stop meeting like this" said a deep voice with a laugh. Thor.

"Yes we must" I said laughing. Instinctively my hand went to my napkin and went to wipe off some of the wine I had spilled on him. Instantly my hand went back down. I mumbled an apology and turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"No stay, drink with me" He said looking down at me. I was tired and I really needed a bath, but the way he looked at me made my stomach flutter. The word yes escaped my mouth before I knew otherwise. So he led me to his seat, which was surprisingly at a secluded round table by a window. He ordered two goblets filled with wine. He pulled out my seat and gestured for me to sit. I sat in the chair and watched him take the seat across from me. Two golden cups were put on our table filled almost to the rim with wine. So with one hand holding the cup I asked, "So why does the Prince of Asgard find himself in this tavern, and most surprisingly alone?" I sipped my wine with a smile, the sweet taste coating my tongue. He laughed and looked down sheepishly.

"I find myself longing for time without being asked to go to a meeting, or kiss someone's baby, or even go kill a monster. Don't get me wrong, I like some blood shed from time to time, but somedays I feel like I'm drowning in it. Is that pathetic?"

"No not at all. You should just watch out. One of these days I will be one of Asgards mightiest heroes, and put you out of a job" I said raising my cup.

"Please do" He said laughing. He raised his cup.

"To you Skyrhinne Dven, may evil quiver in your wake"

"To you Thor Odinson, may your future hold many cat naps" And to that we drank.

I don't know how many glasses of wine I had. I had fun that night speaking about Thors travels and I asked him about his friends on earth. But he didn't let me get away without getting some details about me. I told him where I grew up and how in school I had let loose the class pet which had a habit of multiplying at a rapid pace. The school had to be shut down for 2 days while the extermination went on. I didn't tell him anything about my pursuit to get to earth or about my locket or my family. All things that would put a damper on the fun. So I stuck to the fun happy side of me. We must have had a great time because he asked me to meet him to train with him in three days.

"Regretfully I will be gone on a mission for two days doing who knows what, who knows where" _I wish I could do that. You will, soon enough._

"One day I'll bring you on a mission and we'll wreak havoc on the world. But for now apply pressure and ice to your eye" He said with a drunk laugh. A drunken giggle escaped me too as I held up my glass to my eye. When we both had had enough to drink, he insisted on walking me home. My stupid drunken self, had agreed. So we walked out, Thor setting a few coins on the table on our way out. Although I'll never admit it in person, Thor carried me half the way. I was a giggling mess in his hands. When we made it to my house he set me down and I grabbed the key from my belt. And the next part I will never be proud of. Drunken me purposefully dropped the keys in front of the Prince and bent down, giving him a nice view of my butt. I picked them up and as flirty as a drunken girl can said "oops". I UN locked the door but leaned in the door way. He stood there looking at me.  
"What?" I said.

"You drink like a true warrior" He laughed. Before I knew what had happened, his lips were on mine. A few sloppy kisses were exchanged and then I hurriedly went inside. I made sure he was far far away before I vomited into the toilet.

 **Authors note: ooooo things getting steamy. What will happen next I wonder. Haha let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Drunk Sky is literally me. Comment your thoughts. Love you guys and see you next chapter. Happy Reading**


End file.
